Cloud computing and mobile devices have come together to form a powerful tool for users. Cloud computing may provide anywhere access to significant processing power and storage resources. Mobile devices may provide the ability to access and interact with cloud computing resources from nearly anywhere at nearly anytime.
Cloud computing services are often associated with a provider who also produces a mobile device application to access the particular service. Thus, for example, a user who employs an email service and a file service will often have a mobile device application for each service that respectively has access to each provider's cloud, which may provide separate cloud interfaces for a user to access each service.